creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
"Join The Circus!!"
Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha, welcome to ISSUE THIRTY-EIGHT OF CREEPS CASTLE, girls and boys. Heh-Heh, this TALE OF TIMELY TERROR, is crammed with a lot of FUNNY BUSINESS! So, gather 'round kids and enjoy this SICKENING-CIRCUS, called... On a day back in Winter, 1951, in the big town of Silver Creek, Indiana, a teenage boy and girl rode in a car together, with the guy at the wheel, driving. "Was that a pretty good movie, Jane?" the teenage boy asked the teenage girl. "Yes it was Joshua" Jane answered him. She leaned over, kissing his cheek. "I love you Jane my dear" Joshua told her. "Awe, I love you too" she said, warmly. There were two clowns standing on the side of the road up, ahead of Joshua's car. He stopped when he saw them. The one clown had: a black-painted-on face, eyes that glowed-white, a big white nose, and a huge, painted-on grin of white. The clown also had painted-on, arch-shaped eyebrows of blue and was dressed in a blue hood, collar, and a yellow-suit containing four red pom-poms down the front. It stood there in oversized, red clown-shoes. The second clown had: a painted-on face of white, a red nose, straight, red hair, black paint around its eyes of solid-gold with no pupils in them, and a painted-on smile of black, as well as painted-on eyebrows of black. The clown wore a a white-collar with black polkadots on it, and a purple suit complete with four yellow buttons down its front. The clown stood in big yellow-shoes. "Hey, hello there you two" Joshua said, rolling down his car-window. "Good day young man, may you please take us to an address? We have had our balloons stolen from us!" the clowns replied. "Oh, sure hop in here" Joshua said, invitingly. "Why, thank you very much young man" they said gratefully and got into the back of the car. Joshua then drove on. "This is the address of where to go young lady!!" the hooded-clown laughed with his black-teeth. He showed Jane a yellow card with "208 Walters Drive" on it in dark-blue letters. Jane took it from the clown's yellow-gloved-hand and took a look at it. "Alright" she replied, smiling back at the one clown. Joshua, Jane and the two clowns arrived at the address soon, and it was an old, ramshackle house. The clowns got out of the car. "Thank you so much young man and young lady. Here have some cotton-candy" The clowns both said, thanking them. The hooded-clown handed Joshua a some cotton candy and then the other clown handed him some more of it. "Hey, thanks!" Joshua and Jane said with Joshua handing his girlfriend some cotton-candy, and then rolled up his car-window and drove off. The clowns then approached the old rundown home in the snow. The clowns stopped at the door and vanished there, being phantoms. They appeared inside the hall of the home, and three teenage punks were in the living room, sitting by the roaring-fireplace, drinking bottles of Ripple in chairs. "Hey, I still am surprised we killed those clowns and then stole their balloons a night ago fellas!" one of the punks said. "Yeah, Wally, and those bozos didn't even expect it either" another one replied to him. After the other punk took a swig of Ripple, he added to the third one: "isn't that right, Sammy?". "Yep Vince it is man" Sammy agreed. "Yeah this is a pretty good hide-out too" Sammy said. The ghosts of the clowns matieralized in the living-room and Wally, Vince and Sammy all spit out their Ripple at the sight of them. "Join the circus!!" the specters giggled in high-pitched tones. "Give us both our balloons back!" the red-haired clown's ghost giggled to the teens. Vince, Wally and Sammy all got up immediately and ran, but the phantoms repeated laughing in high-tones, "join the circus!!". The phantom of the hooded-clown appeared before Vince and giggling away, spewed yellowish-slime on his face, which scalded it as Vince screamed and dropped dead. "VINCE!!!!" Sammy screamed, catching sight of his body. The ghost of the hooded-clown giggled more, and jammed a tube into Sammy's neck, blowing into the other end of it. Sammy's head inflated like a balloon and as Wally caught sight of it from at the front door, the noise of Sammy's head popping was heard. Wally screamed in horror, seeing the feet of Sammy's dead body on the floor. The ghost of the clown with the red hair giggled and took the tube from the other clown's ghost. He approached Wally as the two spirits laughed at him: "join the circus!!". The apparition plunged the tube into Wally's neck, blowing into the other end of it, as Wally screamed, gripping the doorknob. As the hooded-clown ghost watched with its glowing-white eyes, Wally's head also blew up like a balloon and as the phantom of the hooded-clown giggled wildly, the sound of Wally's head popping was heard and his the legs of his dead body collapsed then. Later, the ghosts of the clowns walked on the side of the road in the snow, into a multicolored circus-tent. Being the only ones inside, they tossed the skull of Vince to each other and would fling it onto each of the three headless skeletons of the punks. The ghosts would yank the skull off and do it over, laughing about. Well, what SKULL those clown ghosts have in their BOOTINE eh, Kiddies? They SCREAM to be in the SPIRIT of it as well hee-hee. It was about SLIME for poor Vince to get what was coming to him, and as for poor Sammy and Wally, it really BLOWS for them aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!